swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Dorin
See also: Galactic Gazetteer Dorin is a planet situated between two black holes, making access to the planet limited, while space travel for the natives was highly dangerous. Dorin's atmosphere contains very little oxygen, and can barely support life, although some flora do exist on the planet. This atmosphere mix affected the evolution of the Kel Dor, requiring them to wear Breath Masks to filter out oxygen while off-world. Likewise, many non-Kel Dors visiting Dorin would have to wear Breath Masks of their own for the gases they required. Kel Dor society and industry largely revolves around technology. Although most Kel Dor are regarded as highly altruistic to the welfare of other beings, their justice system is swift and strict to potential criminals and lawbreakers. Dorin Statistics Region: '''The Expansion Region '''Climate: '''Temperate (Low Oxygen) '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 1 'Length of Day: '''22 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''409 Standard Days '''Sapient Species: '''100% Kel Dor (Native) '''Government: '''Representative Republic '''Capital: '''Dor'shan '''Major Exports: '''None '''Major Imports: '''Technology Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Already a member and staunch supporter of the Galactic Republic before The Great Sith War, the home planet of the Kel Dor is rarely visited because of natural Hyperspace hazards nearby. Though Dorin sees little traffic, it plays an important role in galactic politics, particularly in the affairs of The Jedi. The Kel Dor have sent as many Padawans to train with the Jedi Order as any other Species except for Humans. So many Force-sensitive Kel Dor have been discovered that the Republic funded a Jedi Enclave on Dorin. Though only Kel Dor students can study at the enclave regularly because of the planet's unique atmosphere, Jedi of other Species sometimes visit the world (Using environment-filtering Breath Masks) to study the exceptional Force abilities taught by Kel Dor Jedi Masters. The enclave on Dorin continues to send new Jedi to help defend the Republic, but the planet provides far more to the galaxy. Following each of the wars of this era, teams of Kel Dor travel to various planets to aid in reconstruction efforts. The Kel Dor knack for helping environmentally ravaged worlds earns them a positive reputation, making Kel Dor welcome on nearly every world. Dorin remains untouched during the major conflicts of this time because it is too difficult for most space fleets to reach. However, after The Jedi Civil War, Sith assassins infiltrate the Jedi Enclave on Dorin and manage to exterminate nearly every Jedi present. The Clone Wars Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Dorin, the home planet of the Kel Dor, is a staunch supporter of the Republic. Due to a number of factors, notably its oxygen-poor atmosphere and location between two black holes, Dorin is practically ignored by The Confederacy of Independent Systems during the war. The opinion of most Kel Dor is that the Separatists are disloyal and unwilling to go through proper channels to get what they want. Thus, they are deserving of nothing, and they should forcibly be brought back into the fold of the Republic. Dorin is a strong supporter of the formation of the Army of the Republic, even providing a handful of its own defense troops and ships in support of the war effort. The Legacy Era Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide In the past, Dorin's location between two black holes has aided in its defense. However, even two black holes could not protect it from the Empire. Dorin has become one of several plants that are known as "Ransom Worlds"- worlds under Imperial control whose inhabitants are oppressed in order to achieve another goal. Early in the reign of the new Empire, the Sith Lord charged with ruling over Dorin used the Imperial Navy to blockade all of the known safe routes into and out of the Dorin System. With the planet blockaded and the delivery of supplies strictly controlled, the Sith Lord ordered that the best and brightest Kel Dor volunteer their services to the Empire or their people would suffer. Forced to comply or watch their world be devastated, many Kel Dor entered Imperial military service. Kel Dor engineers now work as Imperial weapons designers, and the greatest minds on Dorin now work only in the service of Darth Krayt. With its greatest citizens forced to serve the Empire, Dorin is left to struggle along on whatever the Empire provides. Although the Empire has blockades in place, brave, foolhardy, and skilled smugglers have discovered secret routes into the world. Dubbed the "Dorin Run" by those who traverse them, these passages are dangerous, and many Starships have been shredded by gravitational forces trying to reach or flee the ranson world. Smugglers can earn a handsome profit delivering much-needed foodstuffs, medical supplies, and other goods to Dorin under the nose of the Empire, though with the threat of being sucked into a black hole or blasted to pieces by a Star Destroyer ever present, only the most reckless smugglers even make the attempt.Category:Planets __FORCETOC__